At His hands I suffer
by MissHellsing666
Summary: Before Shido ran away he was the victim of constant abuse by the hands of Cain. So after years of being abused Shido finally ran with his child inside him. Shido tries to move on and have a normal life for him and his child but the past seems to find him
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first nightwalker fanfiction so please be easy on me when you review.

**Chapter 1**

"Please no don't hurt me!" Shido cried as his sire kept a firm grip on his childe's arm. "How dare you embarrass me in the middle of my court, in front of my subjects?!" The angry vampire snapped out.

Shido tried to remember what he had done to make the older vampire so angry. All he had done was yawn and talked to another fledging in the court. Maybe that was it. He was angry at him for talking to another vampire.

"Please forgive me!" Shido cried as he was thrown into the room with ruff force. He heard the door slam and the lock placed on it. Shido had gone to the corner with his face dripping with tears begging for his sire's forgiveness. "Please no." Cain took no love for this and bit his finger letting the crimson blood form into a whip

"Please don't." Shido said as he walked towards him with the whip ready. _Whack!_ The first crack of whip hit the young vampire's flesh. "Stop it."

Whack! Another blow came to tare his flesh. It followed with more blows cutting threw the vampire's flesh opening up old ones in the process. It wasn't long till the vampire stopped and his blood dropped to the floor.

Shido laid on the floor in pain crying with his long lavender hair covering his face. "I beg your forgiveness master." The younger vampire whimpered out. Cain pulled the young one's long hair so he was raised up off the floor.

"If you ever embarrass me in front of my court again next time will be worst. Also you are forbidden to ever talk with the boy again. Understand me!?"

"Yes master." Shido said not wanting his torture to continue. "Good." Cain threw him on the bed. "I will have the maid come clean you up but you are to stay in your room tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Shido said afraid to talk back to him. Cain stormed slamming the door and locking it on the outside. Shido cried more after the sire had left out. His wounds slowly began to heal but the one on his heart was forever engraved.

Cain hadn't always been so quick to anger. Shido remember first being a vampire how kind, how patient Cain was to him. Then years ago that kind man left and a monster took his place. This monster who would beat poor Shido at a moment's whim and would make him feel worthless.

Shido had no where to turn. Cain was the ruler of this land. No one would dare talk back to him let alone stand up to him for Shido. Shido rubbed his eyes as he heard his door unlock. It was the maid as Cain said who came to clean him up.

She walked in looking at him with such pity. "You angered the master again yes?" Shido nodded his head in shame. "Poor child." She said as she cleaned him up as she usually did.

"I don't know why he gets so mad at me." Shido said in tears. "I do not know why either." She said as she cleaned him up quickly. Cain walked into the room as she finished up looking at his fledgling.

"Leave us." He told her. She did in fear of him after taking a light bow. Cain closed the door. Shido knew what he had returned for but he didn't know if his body could take a round of his sire's harsh sexual appetite.

"I don't want to hurt you Shido but you have to understand I can not afford to show weakness of any kind at anytime to my subjects or the traveling diplomats. They respect me and that is very important. If I let you go around doing what you wanted it would make them think I didn't have enough sense to run my territory let alone my mate."

Shido knew Cain was very protective of his image. "Yes sir." He simply said. Shido had learned to be careful with his words around Cain. The slightest upset or anger in his voice would result in severe punishments.

"Good now remove your garments." Cain said as he himself unrobed. Shido tried though it was hard for his wounds. If he could get his pants off Cain would satisfied if not he would be angry.

Shido fumbled with his pants trying not show the brunt of his pain to his sire. What little pride he had ever had was gone. His pants finally were able to come to around his ankles to his relief. Cain walked and took them off complete getting on top of the Lavender-haired vampire. He caressed the burn on Shido's thigh. "You remember what this is don't you?" He said. Shido nodded. He remembered being branded by Cain. It had his royal crest on it. "This shows if anyone ever tries to touch you they know you belong to me."

Shido tried not to squirm under the weight of his sire which pressed down on his wounds. He felt Cain do the usual touching of his body and closed his eyes when he felt his penetration. Shido remembered the days he would enjoy their lovemaking. How Cain would tease him slightly and let the joyful mixture of pleasure and pain wrap him like a glove.

Now days all he felt was the pain. Nothing pleasurable, noting exciting just hurting. He was thankful when Cain finished with him for the evening. "You are not to leave your room for the remainder of the session. If I found out you have wander out without my permission no one will save you from my wrath." With that Cain quickly redressed and walked out locking the heavy door behind him once again.

Shido tried not to cry as he laid back in bed in pain. He tried to remember a kinder Cain. The days they used to walk in gardens together. The days were Cain would sooth his every nerve and the days were his kisses used to make Shido melt.

He asked Cain what had happen but when he did he was beaten within an inch of his life which he said was for back talking. He caressed the small burn on his thigh which seemed like such a big contrast to his pale white skin. Shido remembered being tied down to the bed when Cain preformed this act on him. He leaned his head back finally dosing off to sleep wishing for the old days


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: ***Bows repeatedly*** Please forgive me for not updating so soon. The truth is I have written alot on this fic then re-wrote it all over again because I wasn't satisfied. Thank you everyone for the reviews and I promise to try and update better in the future. I hope you guys like this next chapter. ^_^

**Chapter 2**

Shido looked out the window at the night sky he was currently not allowed to go out and play in. He remembered hunting under the moons rays along side the other fledglings and of course his mate. He wished he could take part in it but he knew Cain would find out he left his room for a second.

He closed the curtains trying to keep himself from being more depressed. Shido was a prisoner in these walls. Cain had stopped him from going out because he said it was for his protection. Protecting him from what? Nothing out there was worst than that monster know as Cain who lurked these very halls.

Shido remembered his human's days and started to wish he could return to them. He didn't want to be Cain's mate nor did he want to be a vampire anymore. He sat down on his bed trying to think of how he could go outside if not for a little while.

He looked at the door wondering when it would open again. The only time it opened was for them to bring him blood and that was hours ago. Shido walked to the large brass door feeling the cold steel handle. There had to be a way out of this cell. Shido stood back at the thought where would he go once he got out. Cain controlled the area and he would hunt Shido down easily.

Were a few minutes in the moonlight really worth Cain's wrath? Shido didn't think so. With a sigh he went back to the window. Hey saw the others leaving. Shido was thankful. He had been in here for the last two sunrises. Now that the guests were leaving he could probably leave this room.

He noticed how Cain hadn't seen him those two days since he had beaten and basically raped Shido. While he was in thought the heavy lock on the door was taken off and the door open then closed quickly yet quietly. Cain looked at his young childe wondering what he was doing looking out the window.

"Shido…" He said in a harsh calm voice that gave the younger vampire a shock as if he was screaming. He turned to face Cain. "Hello master." He said in fear. "What are you doing looking out that window?" He said walking to him.

"I was just watching the sky."

"You were looking out for that boy weren't you?" Cain said getting angry. "No sir I swear! It was nothing of that sort! I was looking at the sky and then I looked down to see the guests leave then you called me…" Shido said trying to hold back the fear in his voice.

"I do so much for you. You live in a palace; you have the finest clothes, a mate who can give you protection from practically anything, you know how many would love to switch places with you?"

"Yes sir I know." Shido said. Sometimes Cain had the way of making him feel so much pain without laying so much of a finger on him. He still hadn't decided whether the emotional or physical beatings were worst. Shido remembered where he came from. He was poor and alone for so long.

Cain walked to his charged and gave him a warm hug to Shido's surprise. "I love you Shido and I don't want to lose you. That's why I am so harsh because I care for you deeply."

"I love you too Cain but your beatings they pain me so much." Shido said in tears. "I know I can be harsh on my little one's delicate skin but it is for your own good." Shido hoped this was the return of the man he fell in love with. The man who treated him so gently and with loving care.

"Come I have a bath ready for you." He said pulling Shido to his private rooms.

Shido could smell the scent of lavender and roses in the air as they got to the bath. Cain unrobed him and the vampire got in.

This was heavenly to him. Cain followed holding the young one in his arms. Shido smiled remembering him. He was coming back to him after all. Shido remember baths like this every night. He loved this person that held him now. He wished it would just stay like this. After their bath was over Cain carried Shido into the bedroom kissing his lips roughly. Shido felt like a small child cradled in Cain's big strong arms.

He felt like he was drifting when Cain placed him down softly on the bed. Shido caressed his fingers through Cain's long blonde hair that was still damp from the bath. He just loved playing in it. Cain softly then roughly placed kisses on Shido's soft neck. Shido moaned as he trailed down to his nipples sucking then biting them gently. "Ah." He said as Cain licked over the wounds he made on them tasting Shido's sweet blood.

For the first time in a long time Shido felt pleasure from his sire's touch. Cain held Shido in his arms as he finished teasing him with his kisses. Shido smiled snuggling close to his lover and sire who caressed his Lavender hair.

"I've missed you." Shido said.

"I've missed you too." Cain grinned as he kissed down Shido's stomach.

That night Shido dream a bittersweet dream. He remembered the poor bookworm he was trying to prepare for college though it was only the summer. He remembered meeting Cain and falling in love with him. Then slowly he began to remember the night Cain turned him into a vampire.

***

Shido read his books as usual with the window open letting the cool night breeze enter the house that had been warmed by summer. He looked up seeing the moon in sky then looked back into his book. He heard a noise and looked to see Cain sitting beside him. "Hello Shido." He smiled like the demonic angel he was. Shido smiled back happy to see his nightly friend.

"Hello Cain." He said. Cain kissed his lips full of tender loving care. He brought the human closer to him in a warm embrace. "Shido would you like to be with me forever?"

"What do you mean?" Shido had asked. "Here you are all alone with just your books would you like it if I was with you always." Shido who had been alone since his early teens would have loved a family to call his own.

"Yes I would love to be with you always." He said. "Are you sure?" Cain said nuzzling on his neck. "I'm sure." Shido smiled. Cain undid Shido's shirt and pulled it down to reveal his slender neck. Cain cocked Shido's head back and bared his fangs. "Ah!" Shido said as he felt the vampire's bite. It was both pleasuring and painful. Shido's head was spinning when all went dark.

Shido woke up later to find himself in what was now his quarters. Cain was there at his side to fully welcome him into the world of the night. "Come my dear Shido you have so much to learn." Shido gladly went into his arms and the two set off for the night.


End file.
